


Spoiled

by kollection



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mother Hen Qian Kun, Reader-Insert, WayV - Freeform, domestic kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kollection/pseuds/kollection
Summary: An unexpected blizzard with your new  cute boyfriend leaves the two of you in a predictable Christmas Eve with hands unable to be kept to yourselves.Genre: Fluff! SMUT, Domestic AF





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> dry humping/thigh riding, fingering, penetration [protected], smidge of squirt

His fingertips were tender, the fine hairs on the back of your neck standing to attention with each gentle pass of his touch.  
Adjusting the clasp to be at the nape of your neck, he smiled in triumph, letting his warm hands settle upon your shoulders lightly before his fingertips dug into your skin suddenly, gripping you as he turned you to face him, his hands rearranging themselves. You let your hair fall, raking a hand through it to tousle it at the crown as your other went up to the silver pendant dangling below your chin.  
The dainty silver chain sat upon your collarbones neatly, dipping downward with the weight of the small charm, a sparkling peridot pendant.  
“I love it!” you gleamed, wiggling out of his grasp and darting to the nearest mirror to get a good look at your gift.  
Kun let his hands drop to his side, grin still plastered on his face as he watched your figure vanish down the hall.  
He felt his chest inflate with pride as he heard your hum of delight echo.   
Taking a seat upon the cozy sofa, his soft gaze settled upon the television screen, flickering with a faux fireplace curtesy of your Youtube savviness. Soft pops and cracks emitted from the speakers, adding to the homey atmosphere as your heater roared to life in the next room.  
As his gaze fell to the coffee table, forgotten mugs of hot chocolate left surrounded by scraps of wrapping paper, he heard the soft pad of your feet, signaling your return.  
“It’s so cute,” you whined in delight.  
You felt soft as ever, having not expected your boyfriend of only a month to give you such a classy and probably expensive gift.  
“Merry Christmas,” he chirped, leaning forward to stir the forgotten chocolatey mugs, “The marshmallows all melted,” he added with a small frown.  
“That’s okay,” you added merrily, nearly pouncing on the sofa beside him, “If I have any more sugar I might get a cavity-”  
“Why’s that?”   
His head tilted to the side slightly in confusion, holding the spoon in his hand as a microphone before sticking it in his mouth childishly.  
“Because,” you began, a coy smile creeping onto your lips.  
He sensed your change in demeanor and removed the spoon from his mouth, letting it plunk against the coffee table before he leant back, a smile spreading across his features.   
“You’re already sweet enough for me,” you finished, crawling into his lap.  
His features construed together as he cringed gently at your cliché line.  
His lap was soft, warm, and comfortable. You giggled softly as your forehead met his own, your hands clasping around his neck.   
“Are you my necklace now?” Kun teased, holding in a chuckle.  
“If you want me to be-”  
It was an awful cheesy road the two of you were heading down, bad puns and cliché flirts, but neither of you seemed to care in the privacy of your home.  
He adjusted you on his lap before puckering his lips to peck your nose. Drawing away, you smiled cutely.  
“It looks good on you,” he remarked, “You’re like a goddess-”  
You hit his shoulder gently, that was far enough.  
Attempting to look down at it, you created a double chin in the process as you brought your hand back up to the pendant.  
“Why’d you choose this color though?”  
It was a pretty color, but you knew it might be hard to match since it was also a unique color-  
He chuckled at your obliviousness and pinched the soft flesh of your double chin affectionately, causing you to snap your head up before bringing a hand to your chin in embarrassment.  
“It’s Christmas-colored, babe-” he crooned, his arms having woven themselves around you as he brought you closer.  
His face fell to the crook of your neck and you could have sworn he took a deep, but brief inhale before his plump lips hugged your supple skin.  
Your fingers wove into the tresses of his hair in an attempt to pull him back, but thought twice about rearranging is neat blonde strands, sliding your hands from his scalp to his jaw before pushing him away.   
Your lips met his own hastily, sucking upon his bottom lip as you adjusted yourself in his lap once more.  
“You’re naughty,” he whispered as you drew back.  
“I’m not the only one,” you pointed out, as his hand had fell from the dip of your back to your bum.  
“Didn’t you say your aunt was coming over?”  
“Yeah-”  
Kun pursed his lips in thought, he was curious just how far the two of you could go without being caught if someone knocked.  
“Then we shouldn’t-” he began, adjusting himself upon the sofa.  
“What about just this? We can do just this-” you murmured, grinding yourself down upon his robust thigh.  
He gave a deep hum of intrigue, his shimmering gaze fascinated by you. His hands slithered to your hips, asserting his own dominance over your pace, moving you to and fro as he flexed his thigh.  
Your panties felt irritating, too dry with irritating lace trim.   
Experimentally, Kun bounced his leg, snapping you from your thoughts with your back arching in an attempt to get some relief on your swelling clit.   
Your hand reached down to palm him, but he quickly caught your wrist, holding it hostage against his chest as his other hand gave your ass a knowing pat to serve as a warning.  
“It’s not enough,” you whined, causing him to still; “I want you-”  
“You’re so spoiled,” he teased, leaning down to nip at the skin of your neck before laving at it with his familiar tongue.  
He sucked on a spot below your ear hungrily before drawing back and releasing your wrist.  
His movements were quick and barely gave you a moment to register as he was turning your figure around in his lap, haphazardly tossing your legs on either side of his own.   
You weren’t sure what exactly he had in mind, but as you glanced over your shoulder, his cheek met your own. He spared you no explanation as his hands busied themselves with pulling your sweater-dress upward. One arm wrapped around your waist to hold you in place as his other dug into the front of your panties.  
At the sight of his hands you melted into his embrace, letting out a soft sigh of content as the tip of his middle finger prodded at your entrance before slipping in. Your body couldn’t seem to decide to arch or stay still and you ended up wiggling in his grasp as he inserted another finger. Shoulders scrunching up in delight as a shiver trailed down your spine as he rested his chin atop your shoulder, his warm breath hitting your neck in a tantalizing manner.  
He couldn’t help the slightly lopsided grin that found its way onto his soft lips as he relished the sensation of your slick essence coating his fingers, knowing it was his doing. He removed his fingers, slathering your folds and swollen bud with it as though it was butter on toast. Two of his slightly calloused fingertips circled around your bud precariously.   
Your breath came out on shutters, neck aching from looking downward, you trained your gaze forward, mesmerized by the crackling of the faux fireplace, the glowing embers seeming to stare back at you.  
His fingers rubbed faster, rubbing deep circles into your sensitive clit, his hand becoming a blur. No sounds would escape your parted lips, your breath baited as you nearly keeled over. A wanton cry left you as he locked his arm around you tighter, his jaw clenching in concentration as his hand picked up its pace.  
He rubbed you into oblivion; choked whines escaping you as you felt the coil within you bind so tight it was nearly suffocating. He brought you over the edge, smoothing his movements out into gentle passes as your thighs trembled momentarily.  
Your phone buzzed obnoxiously upon the coffee table, reinvigorating the both of you. You scrambled to stand, but were rooted to your spot by a muscular arm. He leant forward slightly, his clean hand reaching for the blaring phone. Once it was in reach you snatched it from him, calming your breaths as you answered.  
“Auntie!” you beamed.  
“Honey, I’m so sorry, but I don’t think I can make it over tonight; the ice on the roads is just awful!”  
You nearly dropped the phone as two curious fingers found their way into your snug core once more. Glancing over your shoulder in haste, you gave your boyfriend an exasperated, yet pleading look.  
“T-That’s okay! Just drive safe-”  
“Maybe next week we can arrange a lunch or something?”  
“Yeah, yeah-”  
She was notorious for being a talker.  
“Hey, I don’t want to distract you while you drive in this weather, so get home safe-”  
“Okay, dear~”  
Finally you ended the call, dropping your phone to the sofa.   
Mischievous as ever, he swooped you up into his arms, running toward the door of your bedroom and pushing it open with your dangling feet.  
“Hey!”  
He dropped you onto the bed unceremoniously and you attempted to tug down your dress as he clamored on top.  
“The roads are bad,” he feigned, “I guess I have to spend the night here with you-”  
You gave his chest a shove with a knowing smile.  
“Rock, paper, scissors;” he began, “I win you give me head, you win… you can have whatever you want.”  
“Deal,” you barked, rolling him off of you so you could sit upright.  
“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”  
You formed your hand into a fist, launching it between the two of you.  
“Damn,” he hissed, his scissors no match for your rock.  
You bounced upon the sheets in glee in a moment of excitement before smiling in thought.  
“You’re so spoiled,” he sighed, falling to the sheets.  
“Hey- I won fair and square,” you rebuked sassily.  
You pondered to yourself, you could make him do whatever you wanted. Most of the things that came to mind you knew you could probably get him to do on a regular day if you pleaded enough…  
“Babe,” you drawled, scooting closer to him, your hand found its way beneath the hem of his sweater as you leant over him on the sheets.  
“Give me a strip tease-”  
His gaze solidified as he sat up, pushing past you to stand from the sheets, he was already in character and it had you giggling.  
His expression seemed expertly serious as he cat-walked to the corner of the room. His shoulders swayed to an unknown rhythm before he turned around, a saucy expression gracing his angelic features. You bit your lip partly in anticipation and partly to stop yourself from laughing once more. Reaching for the hem of his sweater he tantalizingly rose it before quickly dragging it over his head and flinging it aside. Next, he unbuttoned his dark jeans as he came toward the bed, breaking out of character for a moment to sneak you a smile as he looked down. You wanted nothing more than to touch him- The white walls seemed even paler in comparison to his golden skin, the curvatures of his muscles snagging your attention.  
Swooping down, he shucked his jeans from his ankles, kicking them aside. He made his way to the edge of the bed, outstretching both of his hands. Amusement flickered in his searing gaze for a moment as you placed your hands in his. His maneuvered your hands to his rear, placing your hands on his briefs, the form of his ass taut beneath. He trust his hips in your face as you scrunched up your face in an attempt to pull away from him.  
“Okay- Okay!”   
He snickered with you for a moment as he removed his socks.  
“How was I?”  
“Are you done-”  
He gave a nod before shucking his briefs to the floor, his erection slapping his abdomen right before you.  
Although he was a romantic, at times he was absolutely barbaric.  
“Turn around.”  
Deciding you’d had your fun and were ready for the main event, you did as he said, turning around and crawling onto your hands and knees.   
Impatiently, he pushed your dress to bunch around your waist, pulling your panties down to rest on your thighs. Pleased with the sight before him, he stroked himself before grabbing a condom from the bedside drawer.  
He inserted two fingers into your heat, causing your back to bow toward the sheets before he removed them, aligning himself with your awaiting heat. With one hand on his shaft and the other on your hip, he attempted to push himself into your tight heat.   
It was always uncomfortable at first and you winced once he tried again, poking the head of his shaft into your entrance. His girth was what made it uncomfortable and as he slowly eased himself into you the stretch began to burn for a moment before he gently rocked into you, drawing back enough so that he was half-way buried in you before rocking back in. His sharp hips met your plump ass as he attempted to infiltrate you as deeply as possible.  
“Kun,” you called out, pressing your backside against his hips desperately.  
Your walls were already slick with your release, your lower lips swollen with want as they sucked him inward.  
“Does it hurt?” he questioned, like always.  
You shook your head, falling to your elbows out of laziness.  
He slowly rocked into you, his motions fluid, and each time withdrawing more of himself than the last before easing back in.  
His hands settled on your hips as he began to tug your hips back to meet his own. His eyes rolled dramatically as your walls clenched momentarily.  
“More,” you whined, unsated.  
And so he did, always heeding your whines and protests like the giver he was.  
His pace picked up, his fluid motions morphing to hold a sharpness to them. With each trust, he pushed a shallow gasp from you, reveling in the soft sounds you emitted.  
The springs of the stale mattress wheezed beneath you, squeaking in rhythm as his knees hit the edge.   
“Oh my God- Stop-”  
Blindly, reaching out behind you, you attempted to touch him to warn him. Stopping, he pulled out, panicking for a moment.  
“What is it? Are you alright?”  
You had felt the familiar sensation of a brewing in your abdomen, your clit feeling numb for a moment. You’d only ever squirted totally unintentionally by your own hand and didn’t want to do so with Kun. It was embarrassing and messy-  
Regaining your composure you bid him back, apologizing for the sudden halt. He gave a small nudge in return, causing you to lose your balance, falling to your side. Warm hands encircled your calf before pulling you towards the edge of the bed as he knelt one knee upon it.  
“Are you okay?”   
His gaze was tender, brows raised in concern, and hands roaming to your thighs to squeeze affectionately.  
“I’m fine,” you coaxed, adding a grin.  
Silently, he lifted your leg up, realigning himself with your warm core.  
Shallow moans were exchanged between the two of you as he picked up where he’d left off, your leg left to hook lazily over his hip as he took you sideways.  
His volume grew as did his vigor, his thrusts now seeming to jolt your entire body.  
“I’m close-”  
Already?   
You watched as his brows knitted together in concentration, his lips falling open to let out grunts as he watched his length disappear.  
Hiccupped whines left you as you reached down with an unsteady hand to touch yourself.   
Upon seeing you rub yourself in irregular circles, Kun replaced your hand with own skilled fingers, the pads of them digging into your tender flesh.  
Finally.  
It came, you could feel everything. The way he pumped into you so deliciously made you want to cry, his added fingers to stimulate you throwing you off the edge faster than you’d been prepared.  
His thrusts slowed as a squirt of clear liquid shot with a squelch onto his thigh before dribbling to the hardwood floor. It wasn’t much, but it didn’t go unnoticed.  
Calming his breath after his high, he was slow to draw himself from you, causing you to roll onto your back and close your limp thighs.  
You hadn’t even noticed he’d disappeared until he was returning, wad of toilet paper in hand as he swiped the floor beneath him.  
“That’s so embarrassing-” you began, bringing your hands to your face.  
Tossing the wad of toilet paper into a nearby waste bin, he pulled you by your legs closer to the edge of the bed, earning a yelp from you as he pried your legs apart to make room for himself.  
“Not at all,” he crooned, hovering over you with an endearing smile.  
“I like it,” he continued, pressing a kiss to your cheek before peppering them to your neck.  
You wrapped your arms around him in a weak embrace, his voice muffled.  
“I like it when you lose control-”  
“Pervert,” you teased, hitting his sculpted shoulder blade mockingly.  
He simply hummed in agreement before drawing back slightly to brush your hair from your face.  
“Let’s shower-” he thoughtfully began, “No- let’s take a bath,” he suggested, smile illuminating.  
“Together?”  
“Of course,” he beamed, brushing his nose against your own.  
“Then we can watch Christmas movies,” you murmured.  
“Then we can eat cake-” he added.  
“Cake…?”   
You were mildly confused; you didn’t have any cake-  
“I bought a cake for tonight,” triumphantly informed, “It’s in the fridge.”  
You giggled in response to his surprise, wrapping your arms and legs around him in a monkey-like hug. His expression mirrored your own as he stood from the mess of a bed, making you squeak in protest before the safety of his arms finally wound around you.   
The bathwater was perfect and smelt of lilies, a lilac hue donning the steaming water. When it came to drawing baths Kun seemed to hold a talent, mixing mineral bath soaks and shimmering bubble baths to form a strangely perfect concoction of the two.  
While he continued to fill the bath you parted to take care of business behind closed doors in the separate toilet closet. [Pee after sex so you don’t get UTIs].  
You could hear the water of the tap shut off once you flushed, taking a moment to tie up your hair before returning, not forgetting to tug your forlorn dress the rest of the way over your head.  
The silent atmosphere was interrupted by the sound of the surface of the water breaking as Kun made his way into the tub after taking a moment to glide a damp towel over his sullied length.  
He lazily offered a hand to you as you stepped into the space between his long legs, another hand going to your hip to keep your balance as you squatted to sit between his legs.  
His fingers toyed with the wisps of hair you’d failed to tie up at the nape of your neck as he called you cute. Soft murmurs were exchanged as you argued he was the cute one.  
Letting his soft hands fall to your shoulders, he bent them inward to stop your slouching as you stared dumbly at the knobs before you. You let an airy sigh escape you as he massaged the tender muscles, rolling your flesh beneath his palms. He thought about reaching around and fondling your chest, but thought better- As he was too worn out to take care of you if he got you worked up.  
You turned around, causing him to drop his hands as the bubbles piled up around you. You didn’t even spare him a glance, instead happily smiling to yourself as you used your palm to scoop water upon his chest before smearing it with bubbles. Kun let you do as you pleased, he nearly always did. Besides, he was enjoying the sensation of your smaller hands upon his chest too much to brush them aside.   
“What kind of cake did you get?”  
“Red velvet-”  
Your lips puckered in delight and you now hoped to get out sooner rather than later.  
The sound of water dribbling echoed off the tiles as Kun scooped some up from behind you, dousing your back with it before repeating his action.  
Your stomach growled lowly, having been forgotten and dismissed for too long.  
Not even ten minutes and the two of you were draining the bath.  
Laziness caused you to adorn only your robe, stuffing your sopping feet into your slippers as you made your way from the bathroom, leaving your boyfriend to dry himself.  
The cake looked glorious, creamy frosting spread over the expanse of the cake except for it’s sides, which showed the layers of dark red chocolate cake.   
Cute mistletoe decorations adorned it with a dark green ‘Merry Christmas’ splayed across the top.  
“You’re so impatient,” you heard from the doorway, listening to the soft pads of his bare feet upon the hardwood as he made his way toward you.  
You closed the fridge with your back, setting the cake upon the counter as you took in the sight of him. A light grey towel wrapped around his waist snuggly, his hair disheveled from having raked his hands through it.  
“Is that a bad thing?” you questioned, swiping a bit of frosting from the cake on your finger before slipping it into your mouth.  
He wasn’t sure if you were cruel or just naïve, letting a smirk tug at his lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you hummed in thought before reaching for a knife. With your other hand you swiped a bit of frosting once again, the sweetness addicting, yet when you brought it to your mouth a hand clasped over your own, instead directing your accusatory finger into the mouth of your lover. His plush lips wrapped around your finger, the warmth of his tongue making your senses tingle. He hummed in response before resting his chin upon your shoulder.  
It seemed neither of you were going to be able to keep your hands to yourself.


End file.
